In a conventional Rel.8 downlink multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) system, a user terminal (UE) feeds back a precoding matrix index (PMI: Precoding Matrix Indicator) selected with the assumption of single user MIMO and a calculated channel quality indicator (CQI). When performing multi-user scheduling, inter-user interference between plural users scheduled by the same base station is not considered in single user channel quality (SU CQI), and therefore, there is a great difference between the fed-back SU CQI and a CQI which is used in performing multi-user transmission finally. Accordingly, if multi-user channel quality (MU CQI) considering multi-user interference is fed back additionally, it makes a great contribution to improvement of accuracy in multi-user MIMO scheduling. As a matter to be explained, the base station can be specifically embodied as so-called eNodeB (eNB).